


Electricity in Your Kiss

by TheRealDanniX



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealDanniX/pseuds/TheRealDanniX
Summary: Five times Stiles loses control because of Derek’s kiss, plus one time he doesn’t.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 253





	Electricity in Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outroary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outroary/gifts).



> Wrote this for a prompt from outro-intoit on Tumblr. It may not be exactly what they were looking for, but it's cute and fluffy.  
> Hope Y'all like it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments and drop some kudos if you liked it <3

1)

Stiles is good at magic. Okay? He’s better than Deaton ever was, laying wards all around Beacon Hills. Packs from all over California call him asking for him to test and update their wards. His pack comes to him whenever there’s a problem in the supernatural world and he has dealt with everything from rogue omegas to fae folk to fucking ogres on his own. He knows he is good at magic. The only problem is Derek. He loves Derek. That’s not the problem. No, the problem is that whenever Derek tries to kiss him he has zero control over his magic. The first time it happened was the night they finally got together. In Stiles’ opinion, that’s a fairly good reason to lose control. It had been a long time since Stiles had gotten so hurt in a fight. It wasn’t really anything major, just a big slash on his arm that he’d have to get Melissa or Deaton to stitch up before he went to bed. Nothing to worry about. But Derek, who had almost lost his intestines to one of the witches, did not see it that way. Derek turned to Stiles as the last witch went down. “What the hell was that?” the Alpha growled. 

“What? You mean where I saved your werewolf ass?” Stiles replied. Because he had. The only reason he was bleeding was because he’d intercepted a blade meant for Derek.

“Exactly. I’m a werewolf. I heal. You don’t!” Derek’s eyes flared red.

“You’d be dead if I hadn’t stopped that knife,” Stiles snapped back. “It was made to kill werewolves. I’m not a werewolf so I’m actually going to get a chance to heal whereas you would just be bleeding out and none of us would be able to help you.” Stiles stepped into Derek’s space. Derek let out a growl. 

“Don’t do that again,” he warned.

“I’m not one of your betas. You don’t get to boss me around, and I’m not going to let you get yourself killed just because you want to take care of things yourself.”

“That’s not why…” Derek was inches away from Stiles.

“I’m perfectly capable of taking care of a witch on my own, too, big guy. And I’m not letting you die!” 

“Damn it, Stiles!” Suddenly Derek was slamming into him, pressing him against the nearest tree and kissing him hard. Stiles barely had time to react before Derek was pulling back. “I don’t like seeing you hurt,” he breathed.

“Fuck,” Stiles muttered. He grabbed Derek’s tattered shirt and pulled him back in, kissing the wolf with everything he had. They didn’t break apart until Stiles needed to breathe. They rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Derek’s eyes flicked behind Stiles and his eyes widened a little.

“That’s new,” he said quietly. Stiles reluctantly turned to see what Derek was talking about, absently noting they were alone with the bodies of the three witches, having been left by their pack. Then he saw the tree he’d been pressed against and let out a groan. The entire tree was cracked. It looked like it’d been struck by lightning. It was still smoldering even.

“Fuck,” Stiles repeated. But Derek’s arms were around him and they felt right. Perfect. The fight was easily forgotten with the heat of the werewolf on his back. Despite his magic buzzing in the back of his head like it never had before and the blood dripping down his injured arm.

2)

The next time it happened was several months later. Stiles and Derek were dating, but after that first, sudden kiss, Derek hadn’t let Stiles anywhere near his lips. And Stiles understood why. Derek had spent most of his life in relationships with people who used him and abused him. Especially Kate, who Stiles wished he could kill over and over again every time Derek hesitated to reach for his hand or shied away from a hug. But today, Stiles was determined to get Derek to accept some love because today was his birthday _and_ Christmas. Derek had spent most of the day with Peter and Cora at Peter’s apartment. So Stiles had taken advantage of the empty loft and set up some basic Christmas decorations in the sparse industrial space. He had warned Derek he was going to do this because he knew that Derek didn’t like surprises. A result of too many surprises of the wrong kind. The Alpha had been reluctant to let Stiles decorate, worried it would feel like too much after so many years with so little to celebrate. But Stiles had eventually won out. So he’d strung lights all around the loft, making it glow warmly. He’d bought a cheap artificial tree and covered it with colorful lights. Then he added several dozen cheezy ornaments to the tree, including a wolf with Derek’s name painted on it. Then he hung some fake garland alongside most of the lights, including a plastic mistletoe plant. By the time Derek got back, around dinner time, Stiles had his loft looking like Christmas had thrown up on it. He’d even laid out some Christmas cookies on the table alongside Derek’s Christmas and Birthday presents. When Derek got home, Stiles was waiting in his Christmas Llama sweater. He heard Derek open the door and turned around to see the wolf’s face brighten. His blue-green eyes were wide in awe. “Hey Sourwolf,” Stiles said as casually as he could. He knew that Derek could probably hear the way his heart was racing and smell the nerves rolling off him.

“Stiles,” Derek said, stepping further into the loft. His eyes moved around the room, taking in all the decorations. They caught on the tree and Derek froze.

“I know you said you didn’t want me to do a lot, and, I mean, I didn’t since there is no fake snow or like, an actual tree since Scott said that would definitely be too much. But I wanted you to actually have the place feel a bit more like Christmas, you know? I mean, you told me that Christmas used to be a big deal for you, and I didn’t want that to be gone for good. Especially since it’s your birthday too.” Stiles cut himself off suddenly at the small gentle smile on the Alpha’s face. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled him into a tight hug.

“It’s perfect,” he whispered as he scented Stiles by rubbing their cheeks together, before pulling back with a small smile.

Stiles looked up and grinned. “Hey, Derek.”

“Hmm?”

“Mistletoe,” Stiles said, as the wolf pulled him closer. He gestured to the plastic plant hanging from one of the iron beams above them. “I mean, it’s fake, obviously. But, the tradition still stands.” Derek raised an eyebrow, smile morphing into a predatory grin.

“And we can’t break tradition,” he said lowly. The first brush of his lips against Stiles was gentle, but they quickly deepened the kiss. Stiles gripped Derek’s shirt tightly and Derek pressed his hands strongly against the Spark’s hips, holding him in place against the wolf as they moved towards the wall. Derek nipped at Stiles bottom lip and suddenly they were interrupted by the admittedly startling sound of several hundred Christmas lights exploding all at once. Stiles and Derek jerked apart at the noise. A quick glance around revealed that most of the floor was covered in shards of glass and plastic while the cheap artificial tree was on fire. Derek calmly went for the fire extinguisher to put it out while Stiles let out a groan. He could feel his magic buzzing under his skin again and just knew that this was his doing. Thankfully he hadn’t put the presents under the tree, but the moment was definitely ruined. He dropped onto the couch and watched Derek put the fire out. Eventually, Derek sat the fire extinguisher down on the table, next to the still unopened presents. He took a seat next to Stiles.

“Sorry,” Stiles muttered. “I’ll clean it up before I go.”

Derek didn’t say anything, but he pulled Stiles to his side, wrapping his arms tightly around the Spark. “There’s never a dull moment with you around,” he muttered a while later. Stiles snorted.

“Yeah, but you love it.”

“I love you,” Derek said quietly. Stiles tensed for a moment, before relaxing again.

“I love you too, Sourwolf. Happy Birthday.”

“Merry Christmas.”

3)

So it was becoming a problem. Every time he kissed Derek, his magic did something dramatic, although repeated exposure seemed to be helping in the severity of the events. Another one of the more dramatic occurrences happened in the grocery store, which Stiles’ dad hated. Stiles had been dating Derek for almost a year and Derek had learned very quickly that kissing was not something that could happen in public, since, despite his best efforts, Stiles still lost control of his magic when they kissed. But sometimes he forgot. It was a normal Wednesday in May and Stiles had forced Derek to come with him to shop for the pack meeting the next night. Stiles had made a list, but he was failing to follow it as he got distracted by several items that he knew the pack would enjoy. He was standing in the freezer section of the store, studiously ignoring the wolf glaring at him as he went back and forth on what kind of ice cream he wanted to get for the pack. After all, Erica, Scott, and Cora liked the chocolate fudge swirl ice cream, but Isaac preferred birthday cake. And Allison and Jackson refused to eat anything but vanilla ice cream while Lydia would murder multiple people if she didn’t have access to a very specific kind of cherry sherbert. Stiles had been standing there for nearly five minutes when Derek let out a quiet growl. “Stiles, we’re supposed to be meeting your dad in less than half an hour. Pick the ice cream so we can get it put away before we’re late,” Derek ordered. 

Stiles spared a second to glare at him. “Excuse me if I want to keep your betas from throwing a fit.”

“Stiles,” Derek groaned.

“Fine!” Stiles turned from the ice cream and stormed back into the store. “Grab the vanilla ice cream. They all like vanilla ice cream when it was with that cake I made last time. Then we’ll grab some fruit so that Lydia and Jackson won’t be able to bitch about it being unhealthy. Boyd probably won’t eat the cake or the ice cream so we should make sure that whatever fruit mix we get has cantaloupe, because that’s his favorite. And some whipped cream because Kira will only eat fruit if there’s whipped cream. Cora may actually eat the fruit if we get whipped cream.” Stiles gathered the ingredients for the cake he planned to make and met Derek at the front of the store with the rest of their stuff. Stiles dumped his prizes in the cart while Derek frowned at him.

“How do you do that?” the Alpha asked.

Stiles frowned up at him. “Do what?”

“How do you remember what they all like?” Derek clarified. Stiles shrugged. 

“It’s just something I’ve always done. I like making sure that the people I care about have things they like. Even Dad. I make him eat healthily, but I make sure it’s healthy things he actually likes to eat, no matter how much he complains.”

“You do that for everyone you care about?” Derek tilted his head. Stiles smirked at him as he wrapped his arms around his wolf with a nod.

“Everyone. I know that Melissa is allergic to Strawberries. That Kira doesn’t like chocolate, for whatever reason. That Boyd likes pineapple on his pizza, but Erica cannot stand it. I know that as much as my dad complains about turkey burgers, he actually really likes them.”

“What about me?” Derek asked quietly.

“I know that your favorite cookie is chocolate chip. You don’t like ice cream, because apparently I’m in love with a weirdo, but I knew that when I met you. You like Kit-Kats, but don’t like any of the variations of them, and will tolerate my love of Reeses, even though they bother you because they remind you of something your family did before the fire. I know that you don’t like most fast food, unless it’s made at home, then you love it because the grease they use in the actual restaurants bothers your senses. And that you actually like grilled foods, but we can’t make them in the loft or when you’re in the house because the smell bothers you.” Stiles had plenty of material left but was cut off by Derek gently pressing his lips against Stiles’. Stiles melted into the kiss a little until he registered that they were suddenly being soaked. Derek let out a laugh as he pulled back and looked up at the ceiling where every single sprinkler was going off in the store. Stiles copied him, letting out a groan then letting his head thump against Derek’s shoulder.

“At least nothing’s on fire this time,” Derek said, rubbing Stiles’ back in comfort. But Stiles could hear how amused the wolf was. They didn’t make it to dinner that night, but it was okay because neither did the Sheriff since he was dealing with some kid’s prank in the grocery store. Stiles still resents that description. 

4)

Another notable time occurred on their second anniversary. They had been dating for two years and hadn’t killed each other or gotten killed by the ridiculous number of supernatural creatures that flocked to Beacon Hills. Stiles, surprisingly, wasn’t the one making a big deal out of it. Derek was. The Alpha had set up a romantic dinner at the only restaurant in town that actually needed reservations. After an expensive meal, which Derek had insisted on paying for, they had gone to see a movie and spent the whole time pressed against each other. The night ended at lookout point. They were sitting on the hood of Stiles’ jeep staring up at the stars. It was a clear night and Stiles started listing off the constellations that he could see, ignoring the mostly full moon. “My mom used to sit with me when I couldn’t sleep. She’d wrap a blanket around us and we’d sit on the porch, just looking at the stars. She’s the one who taught me the constellations.” Stiles glanced to his side to look at Derek.

“Dad liked the stars too, but I never had the patience to learn the constellations. I was always more focused on the moon,” Derek admitted. Stiles snorted, earning a glare from the wolf. “It wasn’t like that. Growing up we were taught that the moon wasn’t just something to be aware of or that would make us lose control. The moon is meant to protect us. As werewolves, we have a stronger connection to the moon than humans. Mom called us her children. She cares for us and strengthens us. Mom told me that if I was ever in danger, true danger, the moon would send help, calling on all the stars in the sky to keep her children safe.”

“Like an Alpha protecting their pack.” 

Derek let out a hum. Then he slid off the jeep and moved so that he was in between Stiles’ legs, forcing them farther apart to accommodate the Alpha’s bulk. “I used to think like that too, but now it reminds me more of you.” Derek planted his hands on either side of Stiles, looking up into the younger man’s eyes.

“Me?” Stiles asked quietly. 

“Yeah. You. You’re the stars, Stiles. Every time I’m in danger, you’re there saving me. You have been since you were in high school. Nobody sends you anywhere, but you’re always exactly where I need you to be.” Derek gently cupped Stiles’ cheek. “You keep me safe and protect me. Even when I’m being an ass. You’re there.” Derek stepped in closer and rested his forehead against Stiles’.

“If I’m the stars, then you’re the moon,” Stiles replied. “I’m all over the place, but you’re always there guiding me home, no matter how far down the rabbit hole I go.” Derek let out a snort.

“I love you, Stiles.”

“Love you too, Der.” The kiss was easy as breathing. It started gentle and it stayed gentle. Soft and full of love. Stiles felt his skin buzz as one of Derek’s hands slid under his shirt. The other moved from his face to his hair, holding him there. Stiles felt himself slid off the jeep, trying to get closer to Derek, but was thoroughly surprised when he found himself being shoved against a wall. Derek seemed surprised too, and pulled back for a moment, still supporting Stiles’ entire weight.

“We’re at our loft,” Derek said, sounding confused. Stiles looked around and saw that Derek was right. They had somehow ended up several miles from where they had been and were now in the bedroom in the loft they had been sharing. 

“I guess we are,” Stiles agreed. “I don’t think I’ve ever teleported anything before.” He ignored it and looked back at Derek. “Probably won’t be the only thing that happens tonight.” Derek’s eyes flashed red and he grinned wolfishly, before diving back in for another kiss. Stiles was right. Several other things happened that night, including the light bulbs exploding, the bed levitating, and a randomly summoned phone that belonged to Cora. They had to go get the jeep the next afternoon, and Cora was not happy about retrieving her phone the next day. 

5)

Stiles was getting better about the magic. After two and a half years together, he was actually able to keep it to small things when they kissed, even though he still hadn’t been able to get control. There were still some exploding lightbulbs, small fires, and levitating beds (which happened nearly every time they had sex). But overall, it was under control. Sort of. It was the middle of June and Stiles had been dragged out of the loft by Scott, who insisted that they hadn’t hung out in a while and he wanted to do something on his day off. Stiles had been mostly asleep at the time because it was also his day off and he hadn’t expected an eager werewolf to be waking him up since Derek was still out of town working with an allied pack to the south. Scott dragged Stiles to his favorite diner for lunch. Then the movie theater where they watched the latest superhero movie. They got ice cream and spent some time eating it in the park, just talking for a while. Then they went back to Scott’s apartment where Allison was baking with Lydia (meaning Allison was baking and Lydia was haughtily telling her what she should do.). Allison was calmly ignoring Lydia, because even three months pregnant, Allison had the patience of a saint with her best friend. Lydia looked at Stiles when they walked in and Stiles could nearly feel the energy rolling off the banshee as she grinned at him. “Stiles,” she said sweetly. Stiles considered running. Allison slapped Lydia’s arm and stepped around the counter to kiss her husband.

“Hey Stiles,” Allison said, smiling. 

“Hi, Allison. Lydia. Why do I suddenly feel like I’m missing something?” Stiles frowned.

“Because you usually are,” Lydia huffed.

“Ignore her,” Allison quickly interjected. “She’s just upset I’m not making ginger snaps today.” Stiles nodded, knowing that Lydia’s favorite cookies were ginger snaps, but he wasn’t convinced.

“Yeah. It’s not like we’d have anything to hide from you,” Scott agreed instantly. It earned him an elbow to the ribs from his wife.

“See, I wasn’t suspicious, but now I am. What are you hiding?” Stiles glared at his three friends. 

“I think someone’s at the door,” Scott said suddenly, completely ignoring Stiles. Stiles continued to glare at Lydia and Allison while Scott answered the door. Eventually, the werewolf returned to the kitchen with the Sheriff in tow.

“Hi Dad,” Stiles said, frown deepening. “What are you doing here on this total not suspicious day?”

“Scott told me he was planning to go out with you earlier, so I thought I might catch you here, and I may be able to convince you to have dinner with me since Derek’s not home yet,” Noah said.

“Is this whole day some kind of plan to keep me from moping since Derek’s out of town? Because I’m fine. I’m not moping or upset or anything. I mean, I miss him, but he’ll be back tomorrow and it’s not like he hasn’t traveled like this before,” Stiles snapped.

“Hey, I just wanted to spend time with my best friend while we had the time to spend,” Scott said, puppy dog eyes out in full force. 

“Are you saying no dinner?” the Sheriff asked. Stiles looked between his friend and his father and sighed.

“Fine. I appreciate you spending time with me and I know it’s not some weird plot because you were worried about me. You both just happened to choose the same day to care, which is weird and makes me just a little paranoid and Lydia was not helping. Yes. Let’s go to dinner.” Stiles grabbed his dad’s arm and dragged him out of the apartment. Since Scott had been driving him around all day, Stiles rode with his dad in the cruiser. He was rambling about some research he had been doing on Pukwudgies when his dad turned down a road leading into the preserve. And Stiles stopped talking.

The Sheriff took advantage of the silence. “You know, when you told me about werewolves I thought I’d lost you for good,” Noah said. “You were already in so deep that you had five on speed dial and I was just learning about them. Then I saw you fighting with them and I was terrified that one day I’d get a call from Deaton or Derek or Scott telling me that you just hadn’t been fast enough or strong enough.”

“Dad,” Stiles said quietly.

“Then you started doing magic and I found a whole new thing to worry about, but every time you would look at me and say, ‘don’t worry’. And somehow, you would always walk away. You may have been hurt a bit, but you were always there at the end of the day and you only ended up in the hospital twice. Out of the humans in the pack, that’s the least. I couldn’t figure out why because you were always in the middle of everything whenever I saw your pack in action. It took me a while but I figured it out. You see, every time you stepped in the middle of something you probably shouldn’t have, Derek was right beside you.” The car rolled to a stop in front of where the Hale House had once stood. It had been torn down years ago, but Stiles hadn’t ever come to see it afterward. The road kept going. “You’re a smart kid. You probably figured this was coming and I know that you figured out something was going on back at Scott’s.”

“Really? Today?” Stiles asked as the pieces fell into place. 

“Yeah. I’m proud of you, kid. Call me tomorrow and get out of my car.”

“I love you Dad.”

“Love you too Stiles.” Noah smiled. “Now go.” He shooed Stiles out of the cruiser and turned back down the road. Stiles watched for a moment before heading in the opposite direction. He walked past the site of the old Hale House and went deeper into the woods, glad that it was summer so the sun wasn’t setting yet. A few minutes down the road, he saw a new house. It was smaller than the old one had been, but it was just as breathtaking as the pictures he’d seen. Standing on the porch was a very nervous looking Derek. Stiles jogged up the porch steps and wrapped the werewolf in a hug.

“It’s beautiful Sourwolf!” Stiles said. He pulled back for a moment to look at the house again. “Why didn’t you tell me you were building it?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“Well, consider me surprised,” Stiles grinned. Derek stepped away from him and out of arm’s reach. 

“It’s not the only surprise today.”

“Yeah?” Stiles said. And he was expecting. He really was. But when Derek knelt down and pulled out a small box, he was still overwhelmed.

“I’m not good at words. Or feelings. Or putting them together. I’ve been through a lot in my life and when I met you, I was in no place to accept what you would become to me. But you were always there and somehow I went from wanting to keep you out to never wanting to let you go. So, will you be my mate?” Derek opened the box and revealed a thick silver ring with a black triskele engraved on it.

“Of course I will, Sourwolf,” Stiles managed, voice a little hoarse from the tears threatening to fall. Derek was instantly on his feet, kissing Stiles with his whole body. Stiles kissed back just as enthusiastically. They broke apart a second later at a large booming sound overhead. Stiles looked out in the yard and saw literal fireworks fading in the sky. Derek let out a laugh and Stiles couldn’t even be upset about it. Even though they were still going off and he couldn’t quite get a hold of himself enough to pull the magic back. 

+1) 

They decided to do a combination mating and wedding ceremony, officiated by the Sheriff and Deaton. It was a simple ceremony that was only open to pack and family. Everyone came back to town for it, even Peter. The wedding part was something that Stiles was familiar with since that’s what he’d grown up around and that’s why Scott had done, opting to forgo an actual mating ceremony with Allison. But Derek was a born wolf and his parents had a mating ceremony, not a wedding. And besides, Stiles wasn’t human either. He was a Spark. So having a mating ceremony seemed important too. After they said their wedding vows, Deaton tied a rope around their hands, physically bonding them together. He said a traditional blessing over the bond and pronounced them both wed and mated. Derek looked at Stiles with wide eyes, full of love and fondness, as he leaned in and they kissed. Stiles felt his magic buzzing as they kissed, but ignored it as he felt the mate bond settle between them. 

After that, they were bombarded by the pack, all clattering for attention. Peter and Cora both called Stiles Alpha Mate when they greeted him, but he quickly put a stop to that since the term made him uncomfortable. Then there was the Sheriff who hugged them both tightly with tears in his eyes, saying that Stiles’ mom would be so proud and happy for them. So then Stiles was crying and hugging his dad back just as tightly. Eventually, Melissa forced the Sheriff to give them room to breathe, and Stiles found himself instantly tackled by Scott. Allison was on his heels holding her daughter close and beaming at them. After that, the moment and faces blurred together, but Stiles could feel Derek holding his hand through it all. It wasn’t until they were both comfortably laid out in bed after everyone had gone that Stiles realized.

“I didn’t blow anything up today,” Stiles said suddenly. Derek looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. “You kissed me several times and nothing blew up or teleported or levitated.” Derek frowned, obviously thinking about it.

“You’re right.” The wolf slid over closer to Stiles, curling into the younger man with his face resting against Stiles’ neck. “Maybe your magic finally got used to me.”

“No,” Stiles said. “I definitely felt my magic today, buzzing like it always does when you kiss me, but nothing happened.” Derek let out a hum, obviously not interested in the topic. Stiles let himself relax against the wolf. “And yesterday, I accidentally fried the coffee machine when you kissed me. I wonder…” Stiles trailed off. “Maybe the mating bond settled my magic. Like a closed circuit. Instead of shooting out randomly and setting fire to stuff now the magic is going through the bond and it’s not overwhelming my control.” Derek let out another quiet noise and Stiles realized that the Alpha was already asleep. Stiles sighed. 

It turns out that Stiles was right. No more random bursts of magic when being kissed. However, neither mate expected the sudden increase in the power of Stiles’ magic, which they discovered the next time trouble came to town. No one was hurt, though there was a new lake in the Preserve that no one could explain.


End file.
